


First Push

by WhenRomanceSmoked



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, Gen, Implied Relationships, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenRomanceSmoked/pseuds/WhenRomanceSmoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roleplay drabble for a humanstuck continuity named Martyr!stuck. Dave drives home one night because he doesn't want to lose what's his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Push

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is Sollux and Ariadne is Aradia. Implied relationship between Dave and Sam.
> 
> So uh. This is my first Ao3 post.

It takes three straight hours of driving after the show lets out at 3am just to put him in the same city as his apartment and that’s on a good day, a day without inexplicable traffic and road work that he hadn’t been planning on, when he’s not tired out of his mind anyway from working.  He was _supposed_ to stay in town overnight.  He’d planned on getting a hotel room, resting up after show, and heading back after some sleep.  That…didn’t happen.

  
Instead Dave rolls in, bleary eyed and shaken.  He’d nearly killed himself, falling asleep behind the wheel and that was exactly why he’d been planning to stay over.  It was more important to get back though, more important to get to Sam.

 

He lets himself into their apartment just a little after six in the morning, body aching.  He doesn’t have to go far to find Sam, or Ariadne for that matter.  The pair of them are on the couch, curled together god knows how, under a pile of blankets.  Dave’s heart hurts just seeing it.  He wants to scream at them, to push her out, push him out, maybe kick them both out after a good strife but he does nothing, just looks at them there, Sam’s face sleep slackened and peaceful, Aria’s close beside, sharing that same peace.  He doesn’t even know what to say, what to do.  He leaves a note for one or both of them to find, just “roof” in his tiny precise print, before heading up there himself.  He’s been alone with his thoughts the whole drive home but it wasn’t long enough, clearly.  Dave braces himself to be left alone once more.

 

Aria wakes not long after and sees the note first.  With a sigh she extracts herself from Sam, kissing his sleeping brow softly before heading to the roof alone.  The sight that greets her is heartbreaking.

 

Dave sits alone on the roof, back to the ledge, legs stretched out before him.  He half sleeps, near as she can tell, those glasses still on his face, surrounded by a murder of crows.  For a brief moment, she sees blood red all around him, after image of a past life, and she frowns softly.  “You didn’t have to drive all this way.”  She sighs softly and moves to sit across from him, watching him and his crows as they take flight around him but for one.  She tsks softly, offers a hand, and one brave bird alights beside her.

 

Dave arches one fine blond brow, staring at her impossibly hard, his gaze burning from behind his shades.  He inclines his head slightly, making room for his crowbro to perch.  “Apparently I did.  I don’t intend to be the bimbo that gets dumped over the phone.  That’s pretty classless.  And he’s living in my apartment.”  Dave snorts softly, shrugging.  “Least you can do is tell me to my face.”

 

“There’s nothing to tell, Strider.”  She sighs, opens her hand for the curious bird.  “I’m not taking him away from you.  Why would I?”  Aria shakes her head, watches the brave little crow take wing after his brethren.

 

“You tell me, college girl.  You got the smarts, let’s put ‘em out for show, win yourself a blue ribbon and shit.  Why would you?”

 

Aria rolls her eyes.  “I wouldn’t.  I care about him.  I care about you too or I wouldn’t have stayed here with him to keep him safe.  I would have taken him exactly like you fear I will and I wouldn’t care how you feel.  Do you understand?”

 

Dave says nothing.  No, he _doesn’t_ understand.  “Lay it down straight Aria like you’re putting baby down for a nap.  C’mon.”  He frowns, just barely.

 

“I like the two of you together too much to break you apart, Strider.”  She smiles softly, shaking her head.  “I think…you need each other.  But.  I want to be apart of whatever it is you have, if that makes sense.”

 

“It doesn’t, for the record.”  He crosses his arms, watches the last crow take flight, away from the human drama.

 

“Then let me put it in terms you can understand.”  Aria stands, dusting herself off.  She crosses the roof easily with a grace Dave would be envious of if he didn’t possess it himself but still finds himself almost admiring.  She extends her hand and he takes it reluctantly, looking down into her face.

 

“Any time now.”  He gestures around them expansively.

 

“Patience is a virtue,” she informs him before dragging him down by his collar for a warm, lingering kiss.


End file.
